DC Super Hero Friends
by jamoboogie804
Summary: Four of my OCs trying to start a new life in Metropolis and make some new friends. M rated for language and sexual themes


**Author's Note: The boys are the same age and grade as the girls. I own my OCs not anything else. And go to my bio for my OCs info.**

It was a bright sunny day in Metropolis, the city of tomorrow. Birds chirping, people going to work, and no crime at all. As we go to the airport we see four boys getting off a plane.

"Finally we're off that god forsaken plane. I'm surprised I can still walk." a boy named Michael said.

"Me too, I thought I couldn't handle a plane ride." the second boy named Mitchell said while a little relieved.

"Let's just hope that this will be our new home." the third boy named Mal said.

"Fuck, I thought I wasn't going to make it because of that crying baby." the last boy named James said while stretching.

"James you had of headphones right?" his cousin Michael said.

"Yeah, but every time I hear it crying I wanted to strangle myself."

"Ok we get it, just try not to do anything rash that cause us to move out of our old homes." the emo said

What Mal was trying to say before coming here they have some sort of problem they can't be shown in public, but it was too late. all of their parents wanted them to be safe and sound so they decided they should be here in Metropolis so they can start a new life.

"So is there suppose to be a gentleman in a suit that can give us a ride to our new home?" Mitchell asked.

The boys looked around until...

"Bingo!" Michael said while pointing at a man in a suit.

As they were walking up to the man, he was holding up a sign the have their names on it.

As Mitchell walked up the him he said " excuse me sir but we are the people you're looking for."

"Ah, very well then follow me boys." the man said. as they followed him Michael had a joke about him. "Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon?" then he laugh and James was laughing a little bit too. as the others roll their eyes.

As they walked outside they saw a stretched limo.

"Holy shit, we get to ride in this?" Michael said as the man nodded yes. "Damn, I didn't know my parents were this rich."

As they went inside the limo they were enjoying themselves with a smooth ride.

Minutes later they arrived at their new home in the suburbs.

"Huh, not too big not too small I already like it." Michael said.

"Let's just hope that Michael doesn't trash the whole place in one day like an idiot." Mal said.

"To be honest I'm not a big fan of this rich shit so it's a 50/50 for me." James said.

"Well let's hurry up and get our stuff straight so we can go to our first day of school." Mitchell said while Michael was annoyed by that comment.

"Fuck school, name one reason why we have to go." he asked

Mitchell was about to say something but James put his hand over his mouth. "Let me handle this big mouth. (_cough cough_)

"Girls."

Michael eyes were wide up and said. " Then what are we waiting for? Let's fucking go men."

"Idiot." Mal added.

"But we didn't even look around or put our stuff away." Mitchell said.

"Let's just go before his testicles explode in the limo, and trust me that pervert will somehow try to do that to himself." Mal said.

"At least you care about your education Mal."

"Don't mentioned it."

_Later that day..._

As they drove up to the school, Michael got out of the limo first and said. "Hello ladies your future boyfriend is here. he said as the other kids looked at him like he was a joke or something.

"Michael, can you please not embarrass us on the first day?" Mitchell ask.

"I can't promise that." He said as Mitchell sighed.

Then Mal asked "Why would you even ask him, You know he doesn't most doesn't most of the time.

"It was worth a try." he said

"Ok you three fuckheads you know the deal when we're at school. I don't know you people, don't speak to me and I won't speak to you, unless we have class together, got it? See you guys after school. James said as he walked off into the building.

"I love it when he cares about us." Michael said with Mitchell and Mal looking at him.

When they walked into the School, there was a redheaded girl wearing a purple hoodie, black shorts, white sneakers looking at the three. "They look familiar." she said then walked to the building.

_(Cafeteria)_

It was about lunch time, (in Michaels case it was his favorite "subject") as the three boy was sitting together talking about their day so far.

"So, how's your day coming guys?" Michael asked as he took a bite to his spaghetti.

"Do you really care?" Mal questioned.

"A little bit." Michael was honest

Mitchell was looking around as he was trying to find someone.

"Hey, where's James?" he asked.

"In detention." Michael answered.

"Already?"

"I expected that to happen." Mal said as he feel something on top of his head.

"Uhh... Mal." Michael said as the emo interrupted and said. " I know, It's a tomato isn't it?" as the two boys nodded yes.

Suddenly, the girl from before jumped on a table and said. "FOOD FIGHT!"

"OH SHIT" Michael said as he pulled his two friends under the table.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Hispanic boy asked.

"The plan is to enjoy our fucking selfs and join the fight." Michael answered as he pulled his two friends in the middle of the cafeteria.

With the fight going on for a while, the principal showed up."Enough." he said but it wasn't enough to stop the fight. "I SAID ENOUGH!" as everyone stop they pointed at the three boys and five girls. (And the redhead was one of them).

The second girl was Hispanic with caramel colored skin with long brown hair. she was wearing a green beanie, circular earrings, a dark green shirt on top of a green dress with a long skirt.

The third girl had amethyst hair, a white shirt under a black dress vest, burgundy colored skirt, and a pair of long knee socks with black short heel shoes.

The fourth girl was African American, had her hair in a pair of buns, wore a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covered almost her entire body, she also wore a skirt over a pair of leggings with a pair of large boots.

The last girl has short blonde hair that come down to her neck, wearing a dark blue t-shirt under a black jacket, gray pants and combat boots.

"YOU EIGHT, DETENTION NOW!" the principal yelled at them.

"Goddamn it Michael." Mal said quietly.

_(One minutes later...)_

As the teens was walking inside the detention, they all had disappointed looks on their faces, (except the red headed girl)

"Detention on the first day of school." the principal said, clicking his tongue.

With the principal left them in the room with the door closed, there was a familiar voice recognized by the three boys.

"Sup guys." That voice was James sitting alone.

"What are you in for?" Mal asked as he sat down.

"Tried to skip school, cops got my criminal record, and now they're watching me." James answered "Why are you all here."

"Food fight. Michael pulled the two of us in the middle of the cafeteria." he also answered.

"Tough." he said while trying to Michael and said. "Dumbass."

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill." the amethyst headed girl said.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have better aim than you?" the blonde girl said back as James chuckle a bit.

"Ugh! I knew you were the one that threw those potatoes at me!" the violet haired girl said pointing her nail file at the blonde.

"Please, fighting is never the answer to solve anything." the hispanic girl said trying to calm everyone down but the others glared at her.

"Oh please! you threw more tatertots than anyone else!" the blonde girl shouted back at her.

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen." the hispanic girl replied

Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry." Karen said shyly.

As the boys were quiet as possible, Mitchell turned to the redheaded girl. She looked so excited it look like she was about to blow up, and Mitchell is brave enough to talk to her. Hello-" Mitchell was interrupted as the door open to see the principal and a officer.

"We found another one roaming the streets." the officer said to the principal

"Cutting class on the first day of school? Kids these days." the principal said clicking his tongue again.

"Hey principal? Do you like cheese, because you sound like a fucking rat everytime you click your tongue." James said as everyone in the room chuckled quietly.

"You just bought yourself another detention young man!" the principal said angrily.

"Fine by me."

While not noticing, the blonde girl was looking at james than thought. _I like this guy._

_"_Get in here with the other delinquents while I find which homeroom you're in." the principal said, the figure was walking in a long cloak. Everyone looked up to the figure with intrigue.

"Aw shit. Michael, what did we tell you about making phone calls to a cult?" James asked.

"I didn't do nothing this time. And I said I'm sorry, I thought it was the band _The cult._ Michael said.

As the mysterious figure was still standing up she removed her cloak and everybody was shocked.

she had long ebony hair with sun kissed skin, she wore armor with a blue skirt with stars on it, red chest plate with a 'W' on her chest, golden. shoulder pads, and silver bracelets, red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head with star earrings.

"No way." said Micheal

"Holy shit." James said.

"She's..." Mitchell and the redhead said

"Gorgeous." The violet haired girl said.

"Is that...?" Mal and the hispanic girl said.

"The Wonder Woman." the redhead said with stars in her eyes.

"Ha!" The muscular blonde laughed loudly. "That's no 'Wonder Women'. She's just some cosplay girl." she said with a mocking tone.

James stand up and said. "Uh, I think you're wrong Blondie. I'm pretty sure this is the real deal. I mean look at her."

"SHE'S HOT!" Michael randomly shout it out. with everyone looking at him.

"Sorry about that ladies, he's always like that." said Mitchell.

With that out of the way, the sun kissed woman turn back to the blonde and said. "I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and the Amazons! I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman!" Wonder Woman said.

"Ha, Trust me princess. You do not want to start with me." said the blonde one.

_"This won't end well." _Mitchell thought.

"Is this a challenge?" Diana said.

The muscular blonde stood up to her and said. "Ha! for you Maybe."

_"Oh hell yeah! A cat fight." Michael thought._

"Very well, you may have the first strike." said Diana.

with the blonde confused by this for a second, she decided to take the first punch, but the amazon dodged the shot, leaving the punk girl surprised by it.

"Again." Diana said.

The punk girl tried it again, but she blocked the shot once again leaving Diana to kick the blonde in the stomach.

_"Nice moves." _the emo thought.

even though she was surprised by this, the blonde was ready to fight this time. With that she threw punches at the princess, but she was blocking every single punch.

"Why won't you stand still?!" the blonde said angrily. with that she pulled her fist back a bit and finally nailing a punch to the amazon. Diana went through a wall by that punch.

(Gasps) everyone gasps except Mal knowing that she wouldn't Be taken out that easily.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alri-" she was interrupted by Diana which she shot out from that hole, than punching her to the ground.

With the fight still going on, everyone was on their feet(Except Mal) watching them go at it.

"We've got to do something about this!" the hispanic girl said, looking over her ring.

"Thinking the same." Mitchell said, than he thought. _"I know I shouldn't do this but it's the only way to stop it." _he thought when he summoned two clear Shields out of his arms.

"Mitchell No!" Mal yelled out

but Mitchell didn't listen, so he blocked the two girls that were fighting each other, than said. will you ladies please stop? you're making a mess.

_"Is that all he's thinking of?" _James and Micheal thought.

"Yeah! And fighting is never the answer!" the hispanic girl spoke out.

"Yeah, The answer is running away! the short girl said, with putting on her armor and shrinking down to the size of a bug.

"Uh, guys I hate to tell you this but the principal is coming. James said, as they stop for a second, tried to clean up as fast as they can.

James looked at the violet haired girl, went to her and said. "Hey sweetie, but can you do something useful instead of filing your nails?" he said, as she blushed a bit when he called her sweetie.

by putting her makeup away she spoke up and said **"Naelc siht ssem pu!"** with her magic wand and putting the room back the way it was.

Just in time when the principal walked in and asked "Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes Mr.Taven." The violet haired girl answered.

With that he grabs his keys from the rack, keeping his eyes on the teens and left the room.

James turned to the violet girl and said. "Wow. When I said do something, I didn't know you was going to do that. Thanks dollface. He said, with a blush on her face when he said dollface.

Out of nowhere the redhead pop out of her seat in excitement.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" she squealed. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew it when you dent that car door. because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard." she said to the blonde. "Then I saw you spill all those weird metal thingys on the bus, I knew something was weird was going on with you." she said to karen. "Then when I saw you suddenly have you bag, I thought 'Wow, that was weird.' " said to the violet haired girl. then when I saw you talking to that cute boy about some core thing and some ring." said to the hispanic girl. and last you somehow took out Shields from your arm, so that automatically means I knew you four from somewhere." she pointed at the four boys. While Michael and James mouthing 'What the fuck.'

"so that's why I started a food fight till we get detention together and it was totally worth it." she continued, "And you two." Pointing at Wonder Woman and James. "I wasn't planning on both of you being here so that's like a bonus. Anyway my plan was to you all keep fighting until we all go to detention, and get so worked up and meet the one and only Batgirl!" she said jumping up to a teacher's desk and putting her hoodie to her face like it was a cape.

All of them were quiet until Michael spoke. "That was a mouth full."

"Great, another cosplayer." the female blondie said.

"Ok, I agree with you this time." James said.

"Haza!" Diana stood up. "At last, a sister in arms! I have never dreamed of meeting another warrior who has a spirit of a amazon upon entering the world man! For you see, it is my quest, my destiny to bring the Amazon way to peace and prosperity to mans world and getting rid of all evil. than I have fear I alone I would have to carry my burden. Now I have a sister by my side." Diana finished, with giving the redhead a bone crushing hug. then she realized.

"No, no, no. Five sisters and four brothers." she said pointing at the group.

"Um, no." The blonde said. "I use my powers, I get in trouble, every single time."

"I'm no motherfuckin cop, sister, count me out." said James.

"Not me, I'm not fighting everyone." said the hispanic girl.

"Sorry, as that boy right there said, I'm a artiste, not a police officer." said the violet haired girl.

"Screw it, I'm down." Micheal said, with the rest of the boys surprised. Than Mal got up from his desk and stood up in front of Michael and said.

"Michael, are you crazy?! you're gonna get yourself killed!" Mal said angrily.

"You know what, Fuck off dude! I maybe dumb but I want to save lifes out there. since they know about our secret, Maybe we should use them for good. And I don't care if you're thinking of moving out of this city, because we don't!"

Mal looked back at Mitchell and James for a minute, Then turning to the girls. "Ok look, I'm sorry you girls have to see that. is just where we came from people didn't like us and called of freaks and tried to do experiments on us." The emo said, then the girls gasps because they felt bad for them.

"Yep, That's true." James stood up, showing him his power by showing them that his head transformed into a bull head.

After that, Michael shows off his power by tearing off his arm and another one instantly grew back. some off them gag by looking at that.

with the blonde saying. "That's fucking sick."

"Thanks." compliment or not he took it anyway.

then finally, Mal Took his arm out aiming at the pencil which is flew.

"So yeah. call us what you want, But don't be harsh about it." said the emo

Diana walks up to the emo to look at him in the eyes and spoke to him. "You are a brave solider, we can't just call you Beast. Just listen to your friend and join the team."

Mal took those words by his heart and soul and said. "Come on boys, let's join our new friends."

"YAY!" Michael said.

"Let's do this." Mitchell joined.

Mal looked at James who still sat there.

"Hey James are you coming or what?" he asked

"Like I said, I'm not a cop."

"Well, Find then." Mal said with the rest of the teens looked at him with confused faces with Mal mouthing "wait for it and play along."

Mal looked at the of the ladies. "What about the rest of you." he asked.

"Yeah girls, give it a try, plus we can give Diana a makeover." said the redhead

"Ok, That might be too far." Michael said backing up from the group.

"Get over back over here dumbass." Mal said, as Michael went back to them.

"Fine, as long as she's fine with a makeover." said the violet haired girl.

"I'm not very good with fighting, but I can give it a try." Karen said.

"I don't like violence or fighting, but I'll join the team for Karen's Brave decision." the Latina said.

with that, There's only two people missing. as they looked at the blonde girl and James.

"Fine, Whatever." the blonde said without care.

which leaves James the only one to join the team

"Come on James, Please join the group for Diana." Mitchell said with a smile.

James was thinking about it. even though he rather be in detention alone and relaxed, but he thought about it why not try something new in his life. you only live once, right?

"Fuck it, I'm in." he said as he got up and join the group.

"Aww, that's my baby cousin. what made you change your mind?" Michael said.

"Fuck you." James answered

"Now before we go, Can we please have your names, and we'll give you ours." Mitchell said.

"Diana Prince."

"Barbara Gordon."

"Kara Danvers."

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Jessica Cruz."

"Karen Beecher."

As the women said their names, It was the guys turn.

"Michael Richards."

"James Decker."

"Mal Roland."

"Mitchell Rodriguez." He said, with Jessica speaking up to him.

"You're Latino?"

"Los padres vivían en México, nacidos y criados por ellos en América." Mitchell said in Spanish, with a thumbs up by Jessica.

"Yes! Super awesome super hero-ness, here we come! Barbara said, as giving them a group hug.

"I love group hugs." Michael said.

"Don't try any funny business." said kara.

_"Damnit." _Michael thought.

**End of chapter 1**

**That's it for the first chapter. tell me how you guys feel about this and my characters. see you guys in the next chapter. peace out.**

**Edited 02/06/****20**


End file.
